yugiohfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Matauf
tchat slt matauf dit a austin qui arrete de eject svp merci ils eject qeul un >:o @ (discussion) septembre 28, 2013 à 15:39 (UTC) Big Problem: Austine Truesdale.This admin keeps kicking and insulting me and my friend just cause we aren't french.What;s going on?Are the non-french people demons,and they must be punished,or what? septembre 28, 2013 à 15:42 (UTC) Slt, comment sa se fait que je suis Duelliste à l'Honneur car moi est Austine en est égaliter nn, donc pour le courriel je ne comprent pas comment en le débloque, est pour la lumière tu peux mettre elle http://fr.yugioh-gx.wikia.com/wiki/Feu_Gr%C3%A9gois_Volcanique, Pour mon retoure sur wikia je pense vers le 12/10, si tu veux savoir ses que je suis en stage j'usq'au vacanse octobre A+ 90px [[Utilisateur:Jonathan Froste|Jonathan]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jonathan Froste|'' Froste'']] ☁ Question débile du soir ! Salut :) Juste une simple question : en moyenne, combien de pages sont fabriquées par jour ici ? Merci de ta future réponse ^^ Brique-Broque (discussion) septembre 29, 2013 à 20:49 (UTC) je vois ton message interview Je ne conprent pas cette question peux tu te présenter aux lecteurs? 90px [[Utilisateur:Jonathan Froste|Jonathan]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jonathan Froste|'' Froste'']] ☁ File sur le tchat!!!Canon14 (discussion) octobre 4, 2013 à 19:46 (UTC) J'étais en train de la modifier quand tu a fait ta modification dessus. Deux fois qu'on a envoyé en même temps et que je n'ai pas put modifier. Regarde là et tu m'en diras des nouvellesCanon14 (discussion) octobre 5, 2013 à 07:48 (UTC) Tchat Viens sur le tchat si tu est encore làCanon14 (discussion) octobre 5, 2013 à 07:54 (UTC) lesson cooloctobre 5, 2013 à 08:29 (UTC)Gray94 (discussion) Tchat Viens sur le tchat stp Canon14 (discussion) octobre 5, 2013 à 09:38 (UTC) Slt Slt Je peux créer une page d'académie? Merci d'avance a+ 90px[[Utilisateur:Austine Truesdale|Austine]][[Discussion utilisateur:Austine Truesdale|Truesdale]] ★ octobre 5, 2013 à 12:41 (UTC) salut, tu sais dans IE3 pour avoir hector quelle technique et a quelle niveau un joueur doit être pour le battre ? merci octobre 5, 2013 à 13:11 (UTC) Top 10 D'accord c'est bon :) Merci de m'avoir averti. HiMizaWa (discussion) octobre 5, 2013 à 15:03 (UTC) Salut Je ne serai pas là demain toute la journée car je serai a Dieppe Roronoabeacon ♑ (discussion) octobre 5, 2013 à 16:49 (UTC) Super Rebonjour Matauf. C'est un grand honneur pour moi, j'acceptes avec plaisir de passer Jaune Râ. Dis moi ce que je dois faire. J'éspère qu'on se reverra bientôt. David 76 (discussion) octobre 6, 2013 à 15:19 (UTC) Tchat Puisse le grand Directeur venir sur le tchat me parler à moi, pauvre hère qui ne demande que votrre attention, Si votre présence n'est pas requise par une autre chose plus importante.octobre 14, 2013 à 19:48 (UTC)octobre 14, 2013 à 19:48 (UTC)octobre 14, 2013 à 19:48 (UTC)octobre 14, 2013 à 19:48 (UTC)Canon14 (discussion) octobre 14, 2013 à 19:48 (UTC) vacanes slt dsl je suis pas encore dans le vancens :'( @ (discussion) octobre 19, 2013 à 07:38 (UTC) bon tu sais quoi matt je vais te fair plaisir je vais contribuer sur le wiki est changer de nomGray94 (discussion) octobre 19, 2013 à 12:26 (UTC) Re:Vacances oui c'est vrai que j'etait assez occupé avec les cours et les devoirs... mais bon c'est les vacances donc oui j'aurais un peu plus de temps. octobre 19, 2013 à 17:36 (UTC) bon je est jamais dit de gromo tu va pas i croir natsuflamer est mon cousin ses lui qui a ecrit sais gromo je voulait l enpercherGray94 (discussion) octobre 20, 2013 à 10:02 (UTC)